Cemburu
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: - / For karikazuka's birthday/AU/RnR?


**Cemburu** © Kies

A SasuSaku fiction for **karikazuka**'s birthday

**Warning** : AU, Gaje, abal, typos and misstypos, ada dua PoV dan semoga tak membingungkan.

**A/N** : Seiiring detik-demi detik waktu bergulir, umurmu kian bertambah. Kau semakin dewasa, kau dapat menentukan mana yang baik untukmu. Semoga bahagia selalu dan apa yang kauinginkan dapat tercapai (amin).

Btw, yang baca fic ini jg mendoakanmu loh~ #nyengir #dor

* * *

**~Just enjoy the story~**

* * *

Derai gerimis masih mengalun indah. Kumpulan awan di langit tampak sama seperti beberapa jam lalu—kelabu merata menutupi langit biru. Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk menggulirkan pandanganku pada jam dinding. Pukul setengah lima sore dan kau belum juga pulang dari tempat kerjamu. Aku menghela napas panjang. Kebiasaanmu tak juga berubah.

_Kriing_

Dering telepon yang terletak di ruang tengah sedikit mengagetkanku. Dengan tergesa-gesa aku melangkahkan kakiku menghampiri suara telepon yang minta disahut itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_," ucapku memberikan sapaan lebih dulu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, suara seorang perempuan terdengar di ujung sana. _"Dasar lelaki bajingan! Tak tahu malu! Bilang masih single tak tahunya sudah beristri! Suami macam apa itu?!"_

Tut tut tut

Belum sempat aku berkata sepatah katapun untuk menanggapi apa yang dikatakan perempuan itu, ia lebih dulu memutuskannya. Aku tersenyum getir. Sudah kesekian kalinya hal serupa menimpaku. Banyak perempuan-perempuan yang menelpon atau meneror ke nomer _handphone_-ku gara-gara kesal dan marah dengan suamiku. Ya, kaulah itu.

Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Hatiku terasa perih dan sakit. Tidak cukupkah kau menyakitiku, hm? Baru seminggu lalu kau putus dengan pacarmu itu dan tak lama setelahnya kau tak sulit untuk menemukan yang baru.

Aku berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalaku. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara bel berbunnyi di antara suara gerimis. Ah, itu pasti kau. Dengan segera aku mengubah ekspresi di wajahku dengan ketenangan dan sebuah senyum terukir di bibirku.

"_Okaeri_ Sasuke," ucapku padamu yang masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mengucapkan '_tadaima'_.

Aku melihat kau begitu kusut. Pakaian yang kau gunakan acak-acakan dan basah. Mungkin kau sempat berada di bawah guyuran gerimis.

"Hn," jawabmu acuh tak acuh. Kau berjalan ke arah dapur tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahku.

"Mau mandi air panas? Aku sudah menyiapkannya," ujarku. Cepat-cepat aku mematikan didihan air yang telah aku didihkan dari setengah jam yang lalu.

Lagi-lagi kau tak menanggapi ucapanku. Bahkan melirik pun tidak sama sekali.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Kalau sudah begini kau sulit untuk diajak bicara. Lebih baik aku menyiapkan baju yang akan kaupakai setelah mandi.

* * *

**-oOo-**

* * *

Pintu kamarku terbuka. Menampakkan sosokmu berjalan menghampiriku. Lagi-lagi aku mendapatimu yang tersenyum padaku. Tidak bisakah kau tak menampakkan senyummu itu? Apakah kau tak tahu aku membenci senyummu yang terus terpatri di bibirmu walau kau merasa sakit hati? Atau kau memang tak pernah sakit hati jika aku dengan perempuan lain?

"Sasuke, kau kenapa? Ada masalah di kantor?" tanyamu. Kau mendudukkan diriku di samping kanan tempat tidur.

Aku menghentikan aktivitas menyisir rambutku dan menatapmu dari pantulan cermin yang ada di hadapanku. Aku menatap tajam ke arahmu dan penuh pertanyaan. Bibirku bergerak mengucapkan sepatah kata ambigu andalanku.

"Hn."

"Ah, atau mungkin kau baru putus dengan pacar barumu itu 'kan?" tebakmu sambil tersenyum. Aku benci senyum itu!

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyaku, sedikit tak percaya. Aku masih berdiri menghadap cermin. Bola mataku melebar sesaat. Cukup kaget juga. Kau pasti tahu jika aku putus dengan pacarku

"Mudah saja. Sudah berapa kali ya aku mendapatkan telpon dari 'pacar'mu itu? Lima belas kali? Atau dua puluh kali? Terlalu banyak sampai aku lupa menghitungnya. Tadi juga ia menelponku dengan makiannya."

"Kau tak marah?"

"Tidak. Tentu tidak. Sudah kebiasaanmu melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku sudah bisa mendapat perlakuan buruk dari pacarmu atau mantanmu."

Aku bergeming. Tak menanggapinya dengan sepatah kata pun. Aku benci sikapmu yang seperti itu! Kau tak pernah marah aku berpacaran dengan perempuan lain. Bahkan kau masih bisa tersenyum saat mendapat cacian dan makian dari perempuan-perempuan sialan itu.

"Kau tak banyak berubah dari dulu, Sasuke. Masih ingatkah kau saat kelas dua SMA kau juga berpacaran dengan Ino anak tetangga kelas sebelah itu? Padahal kau juga pacarku. Itu pertama kalinya kau selingkuh."

Aku memutar otakku. Ino? Aku tak mengenalnya. Mengingat rupanya saja tak terbayang.

"Tak ingat?" desahmu.

Ah, aku ingat. Perempuan centil dan banyak tingkah itu. Perempuan dengan rambut dikucir satu ke atas. Aku teringat alasan kenapa aku memacarinya. Tak lain karena dirimu. Kau tak pernah terlihat cemburu saat aku dekat dengan perempuan lain. Kau malah masih bisa tersenyum! Berbeda denganku yang cemburu saat kau dekat dengan Naruto atau lelaki lain.

"Sudah begitu lama sampai-sampai kau tak mengingatnya. Atau saking banyaknya pacarmu?"

Cukup! Ingin sekali aku menghentikan ucapanmu itu. Kau tak usah memberitahuku. Kau sendiri tak tahu alasan mengapa aku melakukan seperti itu.

"Kau tahu? Bahkan aku masih mengingat dengan siapa saja berpacaran. Setelah Ino, kau mendapat pacar baru bernama TenTen, Karin, Saki, dan Hinata di akhir kelas tiga."

"Sudah cukup! Berhenti bicara! Kenapa kau tak menolakku saja ketika aku melamarmu? Kau sudah tahu aku menduakan bahkan mentigakanmu! Kenapa kau tak menolakku?" ucapku dengan nada tinggi. Aku membalikkan badanku dan menatap tajam ke arahmu. Dadaku bergemuruh, deru napasku tak menentu.

Sudah berkali-kali kejadian seperti ini terulang namun aku hanya mengacuhkannya dan menanggapinya dengan 'hn' saja. Tapi aku tak tahan. Sudah cukup aku merasa seperti ini. Aku ingin tahu penjelasan dari senyumanmu selama ini.

"Kau mau tahu? Itu semua karenamu."

Aku terbelalak. Tak menyangka dengan jawaban darimu. Karena aku? Maksudnya?

"Aku tahu kau melakukan semua itu karena kau begitu cinta padaku. Kau memacari banyak perempuan tapi aku tahu kau hanya mencintaiku. Meskipun kau melakukannya berulang-ulang, aku tahu sampai saat ini kau selalu mencintaiku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Oh, kau tak menyadarinya. Waktu SMA setelah aku tahu kau berpacaran dengan Ino, aku sedikit menjauhimu namun masih bisa tersenyum padamu. Tak lama setelah itu kau memutuskannya dan memohon-mohon kepadaku untuk memaafkanmu. Aku memaafkanmu dan kita kembali berpacaran. Kejadian sama terulang dan kau lagi-lagi memohon-mohon agar aku memaafkanmu dengan memberikan bunga, coklat, boneka, dan berbagai benda romantis padaku. Dan aku lagi-lagi memaafkanmu. Aku bahkan tahu kau pernah bersandiwara dengan Hinata untuk pura-pura berpacaran. Cukupkah?"

Aku diam tak berkutik. Tak sedikitpun menyela perkataanmu. Kau benar. Aku memang sangat mencintaimu. Dugaanmu benar. Aku melakukan semua itu karena mencintaimu. Lalu, kenapa kau tak cemburu? Kenapa kau tak marah?

"Asal kau tahu Sasuke. Hatiku terasa perih dan sakit saat melihatmu berganti-ganti pacar. Tapi aku masih bisa tersenyum. Aku tak bisa marah jika memang itu kemauanmu," ucapmu dengan bibir bergetar. Matamu berkaca-kaca dan cairan bening itu keluar dari sudut-sudut matamu. Kau... menangis?

Sungguh, aku tak bisa membiarkan kau menangis.

Aku menghampirimu dan memberdirikanmu. Kedua lenganku memeluk erat tubuhmu. Jangan menangis. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu, Sakura.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin kau menunjukkan rasa cemburumu ketika aku bersama perempuan lain. Namun berulang kali yang kudapatkan kau hanya tersenyum. Kau tahu? Aku cemburu saat kau dekat dengan lelaki lain atau sekedar mengobrol dengan mereka. Maafkan aku," tuturku berbisik di dekat telinganya. Tak terasa aku pun mengeluarkan _liquid _bening dari mataku.

"Apa kau tak melihat bahwa sebenanya senyumanku adalah senyuman pahit yang getir dan miris? Aku pun cemburu, Sasuke. Tapi aku bisa menutupinya dengan senyuman palsu."

Kau menangis dengan tersedu-sedu. Aku tak tahan dengan tangismu itu. Tangis yang tak lain karena perbuatanku sendiri.

Pelukanku semakin erat. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu.

"Ssttt... aku janji tak akan memacari perempuan lain. Mulai sekarang, jika kau cemburu, aku ingin kau menampakkannya. Jika kau tak suka dengan apa yang aku lakukan, aku ingin kau memberitahuku."

Aku melonggarkan pelukanku, menatap mata hijaumu yang berair. Jemariku mengusap air matamu yang masih mengalir. Tangan kiriku merapikan rambut merah jambumu ke belakang daun telingamu.

"Ya. Aku janji." Kau tersenyum. Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir, senyumanmu saat ini dengan senyuman mirismu memang berbeda. Senyumanmu yang ini lebih indah dan berseri-seri.

Jarak antara kau dan aku semakin tipis. Aku menempelkan bibirku untuk mengecup lembut bibirmu. Aku bersyukur. Berakhir sudah kesalahpahaman ini.

* * *

**-The End-**

* * *

**_Omedettou gozaimasu_**** karikazuka a.k.a Kak Centong~**

**_Ich gratulierre dir! Zum Geburstag viel Glüch!_****Maaf hadiahnya abal-abal nan gaje gini. Maaf jg saya bikinnya bukan fic canon. Habisnya gak ada ide buat bikin yg canon. Adanya cuma ide ini. Soalnya belakangan ini saya sibuk bangeett *sosibuk**

**Oh iya. Sekalian mau ngesahin(?) keluarnya saya dari FFn. Saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada kalian yang telah me-review, mem-fav, mem-follow, atau sekedar menjadi silent reader yang mengikuti fanfiksi-fanfiksi saya. **

**Maukah kalian menyempatkan diri me-****_review_****? :D**

**Regards,**

**Kies a.k.a MizuRaiNa [25 Mei 2013]**


End file.
